Whismur
Whismur (Japanese: ゴニョニョ Gonyonyo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Whismur evolves into Loudred and gains the special ability, Soundproof. Whismur evolves into Loudred once it reaches level 20. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 116, Rusturf Tunnel, Victory Road |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Route 116, Desert Underpass, Rusturf Tunnel, Victory Road |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Breed Loudred |dprarity=None |platinum=Breed Loudred |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 4, 6, 9, 10, 13, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, 31, 32, 34, 35, 42, 44, 45, 47, Ruins of Alph, Mt. Silver (Hoenn Sound) |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy= Connecting cave (shortcut to Ambrette Town) |xyrarity=Common }} Side game locations |Pinball2=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Huge Storage 3 Endless Level 10 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Howling Forest (1F-8F) Buried Relic (4F-8F) |PMD2=Marine Resort (1F-18F: Random Assortment) |Ranger1=Panula Cave }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Normally, Whismur's voice is very quiet - it is barely audible even if one is paying close attention. However, if this Pokémon senses danger, it starts crying at an earsplitting volume. |sapphire=Whismur is very timid. If it starts to cry loudly, it becomes startled by its own crying and cries even harder. When it finally stops crying, the Pokémon goes to sleep, all tired out. |emerald=Its cries equal a jet plane in volume. It inhales through its ear canals. Because of this system, it can cry continually without having to catch its breath. |firered=It usually murmurs, but starts crying loudly if it senses danger. It stops when its ear covers are shut. |leafgreen=It usually murmurs, but starts crying loudly if it senses danger. It stops when its ear covers are shut. |diamond=Usually, its cries are like quiet murmurs. If frightened, it shrieks at the same volume as a jet plane. |pearl=Usually, its cries are like quiet murmurs. If frightened, it shrieks at the same volume as a jet plane. |platinum=Usually, its cries are like quiet murmurs. If frightened, it shrieks at the same volume as a jet plane. |heartgold=If it senses danger, it scares the foe by crying out with the volume of a jet-plane engine. |soulsilver=If it senses danger, it scares the foe by crying out with the volume of a jet-plane engine. |black=Usually, its cries are like quiet murmurs. If frightened, it shrieks at the same volume as a jet plane. |white=Usually, its cries are like quiet murmurs. If frightened, it shrieks at the same volume as a jet plane. |black 2= Usually, its cries are like quiet murmurs. If frightened, it shrieks at the same volume as a jet plane. |white 2= Usually, its cries are like quiet murmurs. If frightened, it shrieks at the same volume as a jet plane. |x=It usually murmurs but starts crying loudly if it senses danger. It stops when its ear covers are shut. |y=If it senses danger, it scares the foe by crying out with the volume of a jet-plane engine.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Trivia *Whismur and Loudred both have sound icon patterns on their backs. Whismur's means low volume and Loudred's means medium volume. Etymology Whismur's name is a portmanteau of the words "whis'per" and "mur'mur". Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon